


Bloodlust

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bloodlust, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty





	Bloodlust

Beef panted, out of breath. His legs and chest ached, and his vision was starting to blur from how far he was having to run. He thought how often he said he was going to get into shape, but it was too late for that now. His attention was drawn back to the present as he felt an arrow go flying by, nicking his cheek. Breath ragged, he ducked behind a tree, gathering up the strength to continue to flee. He had to at least make it back to spawn where others might be.

Breathing in deeply he launched himself forward, charging through the trees. The constant hiss of arrows flying by his head let him know he had stopped for too long. 

The faintest of light soon became apparent, the small village of spawn becoming visible. Relaxing for a fraction of a second, he sighed.

It was a mistake, as he didn't see the tree roots beneath and stumbled over them, sprawling on the ground. Scrambling at the ground to stand up, a heavy foot pushed him back down.

“You're so hot when you're scared,” Pause said, voice low and dark. Beef shut his eyes, exhaling slowly before rolling over under Pause's foot. Pause lifted his foot a fraction of an inch to let him, before placing it heavily on his chest.

Beef stared up at Pause, face dark and shiny from chasing after him, mouth set in a dark smirk as he kept his drawn bow pointed at Beef's head. “Please don't do this Pause, please don't...” Beef said quietly, breath shallow and quick. He kept waiting to feel the sharp pain of the arrow, the darkness following before the disorientation of life again. Pause smirked down at him, licking his lips.

“I wonder what your blood tastes like...” Pause mused, sending shivers down Beef's spine. 

“Why are you doing this?” Beef said, drawing Pause's attention back to him. Pause sneered, pushing the tip of the arrow into Beef's chest, making Beef wince.

“Do you know how long it's been? No one wants to play anymore. All I want to do is chase you down, pin you to a tree with a few arrows...taste your blood while listening to your pained cries...” Pause said, chuckling darkly.

“Jesus dude, snap out of it!” Beef said, shaking his head. He knew Pause could get caught up in the thrill of the fight sometimes, but never like this.

It was the wrong thing to say as Pause pulled the bow back to it's full length before snapping it over to his arm, loosing the arrow. The strength of the pull coupled with the distance cause the arrow to burrow completely through Beef's arm and into the dirt, the feathers just sticking out of his arm, blood starting to stain the ground. Beef shrieked in pain before falling silent as Pause nocked a new arrow, pointing it at his head. “Can't be too loud. Otherwise someone might hear us,” Pause said as he leaned down, squeezing Beef's arm, causing more blood to flow out. Beef squeezed his eyes shut, trying to not sob out loud. He could feel Pause digging his fingers into the wound around the arrow, dragging pained whimpers from his throat. “Oh Beef, I wish I could make you scream. I wonder if it's louder then when we...” Pause said before stopping, eyes going wide.

Beef frowned before yanking the arrow out of his arm with a pained groan before hastily scrambling along the ground on his back, trying to get away from Pause. The tip of a bloodsoaked diamond sword had been pressed through Pause, and seemed to be the only thing keeping him upright. As soon as Beef scrambled out of the way, the sword was withdrawn. Pause fell to the ground, blood draining out of him before his body quivered, disappearing. Beef looked up before blinking from surprise and shock.

_Pause has been slain by MC_

“MC? What are you doing here?” Beef said, trying to stand up. MC held out his hand, pulling Beef up. “He's going to be furious when he gets back here,” Beef said quietly, staring at the spot Pause use to be.

MC shook his head as he wiped his blade clean of blood before sheathing it. “No. Quite the contrary, he will be quite a bit calmer when he comes back.”

“He's done this before?” Beef said, leaning against a nearby tree, holding his arm, dropping the bloodsoaked arrow on the ground.

“Yes,” MC said bitterly. Beef looked at him briefly before shaking his head. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear what had happened before.

“Can we get back to spawn? I think I'd really like to just sit on top of the beacon for awhile,” Beef said, wincing. MC stared at him before helping him towards spawn, letting him lean on him.

“Do you think Team America would let me crash at their place? I don't think I can look at Pause the same way I use to for awhile,” Beef said, trying to laugh as he collapsed against the beacon.

MC ran a hand through his hair, shrugging. “I guess you could stay at my place. Team America doesn't really have a place. Why, does Team Canada?”

Beef shrugged, relaxing as he felt the beacon knit together his flesh, soothing his aching muscles. “I guess? Pause has a room in his place we called the Team Canada room.”

“Ah,” MC said, lips twitching slightly. “Yeah, I have a spare bed. Let's go, I'm sure Pause will be around shortly, and if you don't want to talk to him we'll need to get a move on.” Beef nodded at MC before following him into the nether.

Pause stared forlornly at the bloodstained beacon, willing Beef to reappear. He had arrived to late to apoligize it seemed.

He slinked back to his base before curling up in his bed, eyes squeezed shut. Beef likely hated him now. Beef did hate him. Beef would never want to talk to him again. He should just leave. Why bother.

_Pause has died from drowning_


End file.
